


dikaie

by ourultraviolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 70s, Crime, F/M, Historical AU, Thriller, Twin Peaks Vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourultraviolence/pseuds/ourultraviolence
Summary: "But there are instances where the disappeared person is never found.""Yes. But at the Hogsmeade Police Service., we're confident we're going to find Ms Weasley quickly.""Can the fact that you're her brother hinder the case ?""On the contrary, I think it gives us an advantage. I know where she's likely to go. And I've got detective Granger with me to make sure I don't make foolish mistakes.""So detective Granger, you're also confident about this case ?""Yes Paul. No one just disappears out of thin air. We're going to solve this, and we're going to do it as quickly as possible."





	dikaie

"And today sad news as the daughter of P.M. Arthur Weasley disappeared in a Scottish town, Hogsmeade, close to the famous Hogwarts Police College. According to witnesses, she was on a barge yesterday evening, partying with college friends. However, this morning, no trace of her could be found on said barge. Her friends reported her missing around noon.

The Criminal Investigation Department of Hogsmeade's Police Service is already on the case. They expect the Metropolitan Police Service to assist them as the hypotheses of kidnapping or murder are not as of yet ruled out.

Paul Smith has interviewed the lead detectives on the case."

"Yes Susan, I have detectives Weasley and Granger with me and yes, Ginevra Weasley older brother is the lead detective on the case.

What do you think of this disappearance ? Are a murder or a kidnapping still on the table ?"

"Of course they are, we're not ruling out any possibility right now. Still usually in those cases the victim is found within the first week, at a relative's or a friend's house."

"But there are instances where the disappeared person is never found."

"Yes. But at the Hogsmeade Police Service., we're confident we're going to find Ms Weasley quickly."

"Can the fact that you're her brother hinder the case ?"

"On the contrary, I think it gives us an advantage. I know where she's likely to go. And I've got detective Granger with me to make sure I don't make foolish mistakes."

"So detective Granger, you're also confident about this case ?"

"Yes Paul. No one just disappears out of thin air. We're going to solve this, and we're going to do it as quickly as possible."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! So that's why I haven't really been updating my other WIPS, I just got caught up in this one. I hope you'll like it ! Don't hesitate to review and if you see typos and/or mistakes report them ! English is not my mothertongue so I'm much more likely to make mistakes.
> 
> Anyway, if you want to review, it is always welcome ;)


End file.
